


You Saved Me

by DarthSayahSwag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a great wingwoman, Established Sanvers but theyre background, F/F, Fluff, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSayahSwag/pseuds/DarthSayahSwag
Summary: A slow-burn fic alternating in which Lena Luthor already knows she is crushing on Kara Danvers, but as Supergirl and she save one another time and time again, she becomes confused, how can she love two people at the same time?Until she learns theyre the one person. I. Am. Supercorp. Trash.





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since her brother’s madness, Lena Luthor had very few people she felt she could trust. Even her mother wasn't among them.

She knew she shouldn't, that her brother Lex had gone mad because of a Super, but she couldn't help but trust Supergirl. There was an earnestness about her. She also lacked that self-righteousness she had noticed in Superman. 

There was also a strange familiarity about the female incarnation of her brother’s nemesis. Not just the family resemblance, but as if Lena almost knew her. She had to shake that thought. There was no way she did. 

As she was lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear the knock at her door. 

“Lena?” A blonde head of hair poked into her office and observed her curiously. 

“Kara!” Lena gave her a warm smile. “Lunch already?”

Kara returned the smile just as warmly. They had been making lunch plans at least once or twice weekly. She was a welcome distraction against long hours in the office. 

Kara entered her office, takeout bags in hand. Lena moved away for her desk to help Kara unload their meal at her couch and coffee table. They worked in tandem, this had become routine for them. 

Kara adjusted her glasses and smiled over at her. Lena felt her chest tighten at the gesture. She knew she had been crushing on the reporter for a while now, but was afraid to act on it, afraid to lose her only friend. 

Besides, she wasn't entirely sure Kara was into women. Kara spoke of a past relationship with James Olsen and Lena had noticed the way that Mike intern looked at her. Even Kara’s friend Winn seemed to have a crush on her. She was a popular girl. 

“Lena?” Lena must have gotten lost in thought again. 

“Hmm?” She caught herself staring into Kara’s eyes, wondering what they might look like without glasses.

“Pass the rice?” Kara gave her a goofy smile. Lena was quite taken with it. She had it bad. 

She passed the rice, watching how Kara ate greedily. 

“Where do you put it all?” She wondered not for the first time. 

Kara laughed. “Workouts with my sister. She needs motivation to stay in shape.”

“Right. The agent.” Lena found that curious. She remembered Agent Danvers. She had also noticed the woman seemed rather familiar with Supergirl. 

The windows to her office rattled. Both women jumped out of their seats.

“That sounded like-,” Lena hurried to the window. 

A building in the distance could be seen on fire. She saw a blur of red come from around her building, heading towards the fire. 

“Looks like Supergirl is on the job.” Lena turned toward away from the window toward an empty room. Strange, she thought. 

Kara did have a habit of disappearing at the oddest moments, Lena realized. 

She pulled out her phone, texting Kara a quick, “Where did you go?” before she turned back to the window.

The red of fire and black of smoke was dissipating quickly in the distance. Supergirl was making quick work of whatever was happening. Lena watched emergency crews hurry toward the scene, but knew Supergirl would have at least any fire out before they reached the scene of the explosion. 

It was some time before Kara returned, perhaps 15 minutes. Lena kept checking her phone for return text, worried. 

“Sorry. Had to call Alex when I heard the explosion and just had to make sure everything was going okay.” Kara apologized. She settled down on the couch beside Lena, slightly out of breath. 

“I saw Supergirl heading toward the explosion.” Lena remarked. “Would your sister need to help with that?” 

“The investigation, if it turns out to be suspicious, yes.” Kara picked up a potsticker, her favorite. She ate greedily, almost as if she was hungrier than she had been before. 

“Would your sister tell you if it was?” Lena quirked a brow at her. 

Kara shook her head a little too quickly. 

“F.B.I. you know….” 

They finished their meal amicably, Kara sharing the latest Snapper Carr gossip. Lena couldn't help wondering why the girl didn't date. She was obviously adored by those around her. 

“Kara, are you seeing anyone?” Lena knew the question was rather abrupt, but it kept nagging at her as she watched Kara. She wanted her to be happy. 

Kara blushed. 

“I-, well, no-,” Kara stammered for a few moments. “There was James, and-and Mike keeps hinting but I'm not interested.”

“Oh.” Lena felt puzzled. “Is there just no one you're interested in?”

Kara's blush deepened. 

“I-,” Kara's phone rang. Kara sighed. She pulled her phone out.

“It’s my sister, I'm afraid I have to take this.” Kara gave her a deeply regretful look. She hurried to stand and exit the room. 

Lena worried her bottom lip. Was there a chance for the two of them after all? She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. 

“Alex has an emergency, I have to go.” Kara looked deeply sorry. 

“It’s fine Kara, we can talk later.” They had exchanged numbers during one of their lunches so that they could call one another. 

“I hope your sister is okay.” Lena told Kara as she walked her to the door. 

“I do too.” Kara did have a bit of worry etched into her face. Lena longed to smooth it away.

Lena hesitated, but then she surprised both herself and Kara. She reached out and pulled the young woman into a hug. 

“Be careful.” Lena whispered to her. 

“You more than me.” Kara replied to her. Lena almost chuckled at the response. Lena would always be in infinitely more danger than Kara, as a Luthor. 

She closed the door to her office with a sigh, the room felt empty and cold without Kara in it. Or maybe that was how Lena felt without her. 

Another explosion, rocked L-corp. It was much closer than the one before. A blur of red flew by and Lena sighed, hoping Kara was safe in getting home.


	2. Chapter 2

Something was bothering Kara as she worked to put out the fires caused by the second explosion. The first had been at a warehouse full of office supplies. 

This second was at an office building corner a little too close to L-Corp. What worried her though wasn't just the location, but there was something pinging her memory. 

What remained of a burning van was crashed into the glass windows of this building. It had a burned delivery sign along its side. 

Kara couldn't quite make it out, but the lettering made her realize she had seen another such van at the first building, the burned delivery sign just as hard to make out. 

She realized then that these had to be the sources of the explosions. It also caused panic to well up in her as she put the last of the fires out.

A van with similar lettering had been heading towards L-Corp. 

As emergency crews and her sister arrived, Kara didn't even take the time to stop and speak to them. 

She had to hurry. 

She raced toward L-Corp, heart thundering in her ears, oblivious to anything else. She needed to reach Lena.

It was all slower to her as she moved faster than she usually did.

She could see Lena stepping out of the elevator. The explosive Van was stopping right outside of L-Corp. 

Kara realized now that the other explosions may have been distractions. 

She reached Lena as Lena stepped out of the building. Before the woman could register what was happening, Kara was pulling her into her arms and lifting her away from the van. It exploded behind them as Kara carried her upward, toward the balcony just outside of her office. 

As Kara set the CEO down, she realized she could feel her shaking. Lena held onto her for a moment as she gathered herself, before whirling on Supergirl. 

“What was that?” Lena demanded, eyes blazing. 

Kara threw her hands up. “I'm not sure but I need to make sure everything down there is okay.” 

She turned away to fly back down to the ground. A hand on her wrist stopped her. 

Kara turned to look at Lena, surprised. Lena jerked her hand away, as if astonished by her own actions. 

“I just… thank you, Supergirl.” Lena’s eyes betrayed her fears. 

Kara gulped. Lena didn't realize how close she had come to the danger. Kara was just glad she made it in time. 

Kara nodded and flew away to survey the damage done. 

There were no human casualties. Kara thanked Rao for that. 

There was a nearby car on fire as well as the Van, and road damage, but as Kara put the fire out, she knew that this had all been specifically targeted toward Lena Luthor. 

The culprit had also been attempting to distract her. That also worried her. What if they knew?

Alex arrived after some time, along with her girlfriend Maggie.

“The same van, see what I told you, Danvers?” Maggie elbowed Alex. 

Alex’s jaw tightened. She glanced, worried at her sister. She suspected something about the growing friendship between Kara and Lena. 

“Is-?” Alex began.

Kara nodded. 

“I got here just in time. Lena was stepping out of the building. She's in her office.” Kara was focusing on the van. 

“Anything that x-ray vision can tell us about the explosive?” Maggie wondered. 

“It was pretty basic. The explosive device had a specific purpose, a single target. If it didn't, it would probably be bigger.” Kara examined the side of the van. 

It was an Luthercorp supply vehicle. Kara frowned. 

“When rebranding a company, wouldn't a CEO change everything, including delivery vehicles?” Kara wondered. 

Alex and Maggie both frowned. 

“Could be a cover.” Maggie suggested.

“Could be an disgruntled employee.” Alex put in.

“Or her brother.” Kara sighed. She suspected why she was spending so much time with Lena lately but wasn't ready to admit. Not when it complicated her already complicated life further.   
They hadn't noticed Lena joined them until she spoke up. 

“I disbanded our internal delivery services shortly after taking over.” Lena crossed her arms. “I found a cheaper alternative, surprisingly with an outside company, right here in National city.”

“It endeared me to the locals somewhat. The drivers were offered other positions or they rejected.” 

“Did any seem disgruntled?” Alex was after a lead. 

“Not that I know of.” 

“Well, Miss Luthor, you are in danger.” Alex glanced at Kara. “We may need to leave an agent with you, at least until whoever is setting off these explosions is caught.”

Lena shook her head. 

“I won't be followed by some agent I hardly know.” 

Kara opened her mouth to protest. 

“Or, Supergirl could at least keep a closer eye on you.” Alex offered. 

Kara didn't protest that. She would have been checking in on Lena anyway. 

“She has a city to protect.” Lena shook her head.

“It’s better if we continue normally. Whoever is doing this would only try bigger, worse ways to get to me that might endanger innocent people if I try to hide or tighten security too much.” Lena reminded them.

“At least let me follow you home?” Kara was concerned, worried for Lena’s safety. The thought of her in danger made her chest tighten.   
Surprise filled Lena’s eyes before it was hidden. Lena eyed her for a moment before she replied, “If it will put you at ease, Supergirl.” 

Kara nodded. 

Alex had been speaking into her earpiece while Kara and Lena conversed. 

She marched up to Lena, as if to shake her hand, but Kara could see the tiny, pin-like device Alex handed her. 

“Press the button, and we will be there.” Alex was just loud enough for Lena and Kara’s super-hearing to catch. 

Lena pocketed the pin with a slight nod. 

“Well, if Supergirl really wants to follow, I would like to go home now.” Lena allowed herself to look tired for a moment before straightening. 

She strode away, Kara on alertly on her tail.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ive been watching Supercorp vids on youtube all day. Im doomed.

As Lena settled into bed, she allowed silent tears to fall.

In danger again. Her brother had tried to kill her. Cadmus was out there, sometimes wrecking her events. Now someone else was trying. She was sick of it.

Her phone rang. Lena smiled at the name that appeared on the screen despite her tears. 

Kara Danvers. She must have heard about the explosion. 

Lena cleared her throat as she answered the phone. “Kara?” 

“Oh! Lena! Are you okay?” Kara sounded genuinely worried for her. Lena felt warmth spread across her chest at the thought. 

“Yes, Kara. I'm assuming you heard?” Lena’s voice warmed. It was good to hear a kind voice. 

“I-, I know it’s late but I just had to be sure you're okay.” She heard Kara admit.

“I'm fine Kara, Supergirl got there in time.” Lena wondered how the Super had gotten there so quickly, how she had known she would be in danger. 

“That's not what I mean, Lena.” Kara's voice was small, hesitant. The warmth blossomed into a full fire. 

“I-, Kara-,” Lena squeezed her eyes shut. The truth was, she was scared. 

A buzzing sounded at her intercom, Lena frowned. She left her room to check the small screen that would show her who was at her penthouse door. 

She laughed into the phone as she saw Kara’s familiar face at the door. 

“Is this okay?” Kara had been there once before, Lena had brought her by as she stopped in to grab something for another gala she had hooked Kara into going as her plus one to. 

Lena fell into Kara’s open arms. They were surprisingly strong. She breathed in the reporter. Kara always smelled light, clean. Lena hated that she knew that, that she cherished it, but there was something about Kara Danvers that made her feel safe. 

Kara gripped her one-armed. There was a bag in one of her hands. 

“What's this?” Lena wondered as she pulled away. 

“Well, I, when I'm having a hard day, I have ice cream. I thought maybe you could use some.” Kara’s small smile was so endearing, Lena gave her a dazzling one in return. 

“You know, maybe a little might not hurt.” Lena pulled the bag from Kara. 

The tub laid empty on her coffee table. Lena was laughing as Kara told her a funny story about catching Winn in the supply closet at Catco with a girl named Siobhan. 

“So you mean you've never spent quality time with anyone in the supply closet?” Lena's voice had turned borderline flirtatious. She was pushing it, but there were things she was wanting to learn about Kara. Things that were no longer innocent. 

Kara's face colored. 

“I-, I don't. Well, no.” Kara looked away, embarrassed. 

Lena reached out, she gripped Kara's wrist. The gesture felt familiar somehow. Lena frowned but shook it off.

“Kara, it's okay.” Lena reassured the girl. 

Kara licked her lips. Was she gazing at Lena's? 

“Lena, I-,” Kara began, she was interrupted by her phone. Kara sighed. 

“I have to take this.” Kara excused herself. Lena nodded, she watched Kara move toward the bathroom. 

Lena had not been imagining it. Kara had been staring at her lips. Kara had been licking her own. Kara had been about to say something. 

Kara probably did feel the same. Lena didn't know what to do with that information. Before, yes, she would have just taken what she wanted, but now with so few friends, she was hesitant. 

She also didn't know who to trust. She knew she trusted Kara, but she didn't trust someone else to use Kara against her. 

“I have to leave.” Kara's face was apologetic, as it usually got when she got these calls. 

“Alex?” Lena was used to it by now. Having an F.B.I. agent for a sister sounded hard.

“Yeah.” Kara gathered her things. Lena waved a hand at Kara as Kara went to pick up the empty tub of ice cream.

“Go, your sister needs you.” Lena didn't know why, but suddenly a coolness filled her heart. She didn't look up, she couldn't watch Kara go.

Strong arms were pulling her from her seat on the couch. 

“I'm always here for you, Lena.” Kara whispered into her ear. Lena tremored at the feel of Kara's breath against her neck. Kara squeezed her. 

Lena watched her leave, heart heavy. 

Yeah, she was falling for Kara Danvers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a 4th chapter already?

Kara felt confused as she flew toward the warehouse location Alex told her to meet her at. She had almost confessed to Lena that need, that desire she had for her. 

She couldn't help it, but sometimes when they were alone, Kara wanted to kiss her. Lena was beautiful, but not just in a physical way, but when she was vulnerable, when she was fierce, when she was almost flirtatious, she was a force. 

Kara found her hard to resist. 

Alex and Maggie were waiting for her outside of the warehouse. 

“We traced the vehicles back to this location.” Alex informed her as she landed. 

Kara examined the site with her vision. She huffed. 

“Lead.” That narrowed down suspects. Kara’s jaw tightened. Lex.

Alex and Maggie exchanged looks. 

“I'm calling in reinforcements.” Alex tapped her ear. “J’onn.”

Maggie frowned at Kara. 

“Something bothering you, Super?” 

Kara shook her head. She didn't realize she was pacing. Maggie grew nervous watching her.   
“They'll be here any minute.” Alex told her. 

Kara stopped pacing. She took in deep breaths, attempting to calm herself. 

An explosion shook the ground, then another, and another from inside the building. Kara knew they didn't have time to wait. She rushed the door, breaking it open.

The vans were going off, one by one. Kara yelled back at Alex and Maggie, “Clear the area!”

“Maggie!” Kara heard Alex call after her girlfriend. 

She turned to see them chasing after a figure running away from the warehouse. 

Kara swiftly caught up with him. She plucked him from the ground easily. He hung, like a doll from her fist.

He struggled against her hand. 

Kara felt anger well up within her. It was the one she sometimes struggled with. This time it was fueled by her fear for Lena. 

“Let me go!” The man yelled. 

Kara knew it was cruel, but she did as he asked. She dropped him, catching him before he hit the ground. He had screamed the whole way down.

She dropped him with Alex and Maggie and let them take him in for questioning. She needed to go. 

“Kara!” She heard Alex call to her, but Kara couldn't turn back. She needed something, anything to take her mind off of her rage, her fear.

Alex found her a few hours later, at the alien bar. Kara had downed a quite a number of shots and was clearly drunk. 

M’gann had called Alex, worried for the girl. Kara had begun to display her strength. She was worried one of the aliens might begin to suspect who else Kara might be. 

As Kara beat yet another alien at arm wrestling, Alex slipped patted the guy on the shoulder. 

“Alright everyone, time to go.” There were groans. 

“Ah come on, Alex!” Kara slurred. “Don't ruin the fun!” 

“Kara, you're drunk.” Alex gave her a look. 

Kara pouted. 

“Fine.” Kara staggered to her feet. Alex struggled to hold her weight. 

She helped her out of the bar and into Maggie’s car grumbling about kryptonians getting heavier when intoxicated. 

Kara woke the next day, the bright sunlight filtering into her room filtering out any chances of a hangover. She stepped out of her room. Alex had breakfast laid out and ready for her.

“Wanna tell me what that was about last night?” Alex asked as she poured herself a glass of orange juice. 

Kara pulled a plate of pancakes toward herself. She didn't get hungover, but she did feel even more hungry than usual post-night of drinking. 

“Do I have to?” Kara whined. 

“You do if you want to hear what our little culprit told us last night.” Alex taunted her. Kara glared at Alex over her pancakes. 

“I don't know, Alex.” Kara sat back, pushing her pancakes away. 

“How did you know you, you liked Maggie?” Kara wondered. 

Alex frowned at her. 

“Well I didn't exactly know until Maggie said something when I wanted to hang out and I kept pushing. I panicked, actually.” Alex gave Kara a sheepish look. “But then I thought things over, and I realized she was right.” 

“Oh.” Kara played with the fork in her fingers. She bent it out of shape. Then bent it, carefully back into shape. Alex sighed and plucked it from her fingers. 

“Is there something you want to tell me, Kara?” Alex’s face was open, caring. 

Kara closed her eyes. 

“Alex, I don't know.” Kara looked away. “I know what I felt for James was real but, lately, I've been feeling something for someone else.”

“She's amazing, so strong, but not at the same time, and I-,” Alex reached out and gripped Kara's hand. 

“I guess I owe Maggie $50.” Alex gave her a small smile. 

“Wha-?” Kara was at a loss.

“It’s Lena, isn't it?” Alex’s expression was one of understanding. 

“How did you-?” Kara wondered.

“You spend a lot of time with her. You also got really concerned about her with these explosions. When you knew that a van was about to explode at her location, you didn't even think, you just hurried to save her.” Alex shrugged. 

“I also know you were with her last night.” 

“How could you know that?” Kara was shaking her head. 

“She rejected our protection, but that doesn't mean we didn't have at least one agent near her penthouse keeping an eye out last night.” Alex laughed. “They may have told me you were there.” 

Kara had been so busy thinking about Lena she had only checked the inside of the building for anything suspicious, she had been too distracted before then to remember to check elsewhere. Now Kara felt a little annoyed at herself. She would have noticed the agent. 

“It's okay Kara.” Alex was watching her with concern. 

“Is that why you went off like you did?” 

Kara felt sadness wash over her. 

“I just, I'm so afraid for her sometimes.” Kara felt awful. “She was scared last night. She pretends to be strong, fearless, but I know she goes home, and that's not how she feels.”

“That's being human, Kara.” Alex told her. “That's caring about someone human.”

“I know.” Kara whispered. “I just wish she wasn't in so much danger, more than most.”

Alex nodded. She could understand. Sometimes it was hard between her and Maggie that way. They both worked dangerous jobs. They were both constantly in danger. Sometimes it was just a relief to lay in bed together, tired, but together.

“Well, she IS a-,” Alex began.

“A Luthor, I know.” Kara finished. 

Kara put her face into her hands. 

“Why did I have to want someone so complicated?” Kara groaned. 

Alex laughed. 

“We can't help how we feel, Kara.” 

Kara gave her a grateful smile. 

“Thank you Alex. For understanding.” 

“I have a feeling it's going to be really complicated no matter what happens, so I can't exactly tell you what to do.” Alex shrugged. 

Kara regarded her curiously. 

“You being Supergirl and dating is already complicated, wanting a Luthor, more complicated.” Alex told her. 

Kara dropped her head into her arms, groaning. 

“I know.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a slow burn and I enjoy being evil sometimes.

Alex Danvers stood in Lena’s office. 

She had informed Lena of what she already suspected. Another attack orchestrated by her brother. 

Lena looked out of her window. She was tired, really of his tirades. He had probably heard of her shutdowns of his secret labs. Lena had discovered some scientists he had secretly contracted out and shut them down as well as all of their projects. She didn't trust the kind of work they could have been up to for her brother.   
They had caught the man responsible for the explosions. He had been easy for Lex to manipulate, disgruntled with her for being let go of. Lena had forgotten, they did let some employees from supply delivery go, but they were problem employees. 

This one in particular liked to drink on the job. 

“Is there anything else, Agent Danvers?” Lena’s voice was cool. 

“This is your brother's second attempt.” Alex remarked. Lena closed her eyes, breathing in deep. 

“I am aware.” 

“The offer for an agent still stands.” Alex pushed. 

Lena turned steely blue eyes on Alex. “Will accepting your offer at least stop your agents from following me in secret?” 

Alex smirked. 

“I'll have to tell them to cover their tracks better.” 

Lena hummed her agreement. 

“Then I accept.”

Alex smiled. “I'll have them introduce themselves when they come to go over your new security measures.”

A knock at the door alerted them both to a visitor. 

Alex opened the door. 

“Oh, Alex, I didn't know you were here.” Kara feigned surprise. Alex raised an eyebrow at her. Kara gave her an innocent look in return. Alex covertly smiled. 

“Well I'll get out of your hair.” Alex leaned closer and whispered so low, she knew Kara’s super-hearing could only pick it up. “I'll see if J’onn can pick up any emergencies for a few hours.”

Kara's eyes widened but she was grateful nonetheless. 

“Thanks.” Alex squeezed her shoulder as she walked by. 

“Kara!” Lena's smile was so warm, Kara felt it melt her insides. 

“No lunch?” Lena wondered. 

“Ah no, I'm actually on an assignment, but I wanted to drop by.” Kara admitted. 

“I, umm, Lena, I wanted to ask something?” Kara was more hesitant than usual. Lena regarded her curiously. 

“Yes?” 

“Can we have dinner later?” Kara adjusted her glasses. 

“Dinner?” Lena questioned. “Kara, are you-?”

Kara rocked on her heels. 

“Only if you're interested.” Kara was blushing. It was cute. Lena felt her heart squeezing. 

“Then, yes, Kara.” Lena's smile was dazzling. 

“Great, umm, meet you at my place?” Kara offered. “After 7?” 

Lena bit her lip, smiling. 

Kara had been slowly stepping closer the entire time. She leaned in to Lena and placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek.

Lena felt surprised, it was such a shy, sweet gesture. If Kara was the sun, Lena had just been thrown into it, blazing. 

“7, wear something warm.” Kara's eyes were sparkling. 

Lena nodded, speechless. As Kara nervously bounced out of the room, Lena pressed fingers to the place Kara had kissed. 

Lena knocked on Kara's door promptly at 7. She heard Kara calling through the door, then someone stumbling. 

Kara opened the door. She was dressed for the cool autumn night. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Lena wondered as Kara closed the door behind her.

“Well I know a place.” Kara didn't elaborate. 

“It’s within walking distance, if you're okay with that?” Kara wondered. Lena nodded. 

Kara led the way. They chatted. Lena mentioned her irritation at being followed by agents until they were sure there wouldn't be more attempts on her life. Kara expressed her concern at that, and pleaded with Lena that even if they were annoying, it was perhaps a necessary precaution. 

The place they came to was something hip. There was a semi-outdoor seating area on a balcony that overlooked a rather beautiful park. 

“This is one of my favorite places with a view.” Kara told her. 

“They also serve fusion chinese & my favorite: Potstickers!” 

Lena laughed at that. 

As they ate and exchanged glances, it was easy for Lena to forget that her life was sometimes in danger. 

Lena had sat next to Kara, rather than across from her. She wanted to be close to her. Kara had been flustered by this. As their waitress took their orders, Lena couldn't help almost leaning into Kara. She had heard the hitch of her breath. 

As Kara got a bit of sauce on the side of her mouth, Lena laughed and wiped it off. Kara was dazed as Lena put her finger in her mouth. 

“Delicious.” Lena's eyes were downright burning into Kara's. 

Lena felt a bit of victory at Kara's clearly flustered state.

It was as they walked through the park below the restaurant that Kara seemed to finally find her courage. 

“Lena.” Kara spoke.

“Kara?” Lena turned toward the girl. Their fingers had been dancing, brushing against each other during their walk.

“Can I kiss you?” It was such a soft request, Lena's face lit up.

“I've been waiting all night, Kara.” 

Kara bit her lip nervously. She swallowed, Lena reached out and squeezed her hand as Kara's hand touched her hip. The other cupped her jaw. 

They were leaning in when Kara suddenly doubled over in pain.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I WILL WRITE MORE TOMORROW

Kara hid her face as she realized what was happening. 

She knew this pain, this feeling of powerlessness. Kryptonite was nearby. 

She barely heard Lena. She didn't hear Alex as she made excuses for Kara, passing it off as a severe allergic reaction. Lena’s agent following her must have alerted the other Danvers sister. 

Kara could hardly breathe. She fell asleep in deep pain, her mind a mixture of Lena and fear for her own safety. 

It was hours before she woke up. She was in a sunbed at the DEO.

Alex watched her with concern etched on her features. 

“We found it in that park you like to wander around so much.” Alex sighed. 

“The agents have taken geiger counters around the city, and found more shards of kryptonite around the city, someone has been planting the stuff around National city.” 

Kara nodded. 

“It wouldn't have been discovered until you were close enough for it to affect you.” Alex informed her. 

Kara was tired.

“Lena?” She worried the woman had noticed her condition. 

“Thinks you have a severe food allergy.” Alex shrugged.

“Well now I have to come up with something.” Kara worried her bottom lip. 

“Nuts always work.” Alex suggested. 

“I’ll have to call her later.” 

“So?” Alex raised her brows. 

Kara shook her head. 

“We may have almost kissed.” Kara was disappointed. They were interrupted by her greatest weakness. 

“Well, we will get to the bottom of who ever has a large enough cache of kryptonite to plant them around National city.” Alex reassured her sister. 

Kara nodded tiredly. 

“A few more hours, then we will let you out.” Alex handed Kara her phone.

“I answered once to let Lena know how you were doing, told her you were in the hospital, family only unfortunately.” Alex shrugged. 

Kara took the phone. 

“Call her back.”

Kara sat up. There were a number of missed calls, all Lena. 

“Hello? Kara?” The sound of Lena's voice was welcome in Kara's state. 

“Hey.” 

“Kara!” Lena sounded relieved. “Are you alright?” 

Kara gulped down the knot in her throat. 

“I am.” Kara continued, “Just tired.”

“Your sister said it was a severe food allergy. Kara, I could have that cooking staff's jobs.” Lena's voice was fierce. 

Kara squeaked. “Oh don't do that, Lena, I probably didn't check the menu for changes. You know how restaurants do that sometimes.”

She could almost hear Lena's murderous thoughts over the phone. 

“Fine.”

Kara smiled. 

“I'm okay.” Kara assured her. 

“Can I see you?” Lena wanted to know. There was a desperation to her voice. It cracked a little on the you. 

Kara's heart nearly broke at the thought that she had worried Lena just as much as Lena worried her. 

“When I get home, I'll give you a call? Then you can come check on me?” Kara offered up. 

Four hours later, Kara was home. She lay in her bed. They had told her boss Snapper Carr that she had had a severe allergic reaction. The DEO’s medical personnel provided a doctor's note. 

Kara barely registered the knock at her door. Sunbeds were reinvigorating but kryptonite took a lot out of her. 

“Hey.” Lena checked her over, as if to make sure she was entirely there. 

Kara stepped back, she had called Lena on the way home. 

“What exactly was your reaction to?” Lena wondered. 

“Nuts.” Kara went with Alex’s suggestion. 

“Hmm.” Lena seemed to be thinking back on their dinner. 

Kara's mind was more post-dinner.

She grabbed Lena's hand. 

“Before we were interrupted, I'm pretty sure I made a request that I didn't get to fulfill.” Kara distracted her. 

Lena's eyes lit up.

“No you didn't.”

“Does it still stand?” Kara asked. 

“Yes.” Lena's voice was low. 

Kara stepped in. This time she was surer. She had laid in that sunbed, and the only thing she could think was, she hadn't been able to kiss Lena yet. 

Lena's hands slid up to her shoulders. Kara's hands rested on her hips. 

The first press of their lips was soft. Kara was unsure who it was that deepened the kiss, but a hand was playing with the hairs at the nape of her neck, Lena cupped her jaw. 

Kara's hands rose to embrace Lena as a tongue slipped between her lips. She moaned at the first swipe against her own and found herself at the mercy of Lena. 

It was terribly warm when they pulled back. Lena adjusted her dress, smiling at Kara. Kara laughed rather shyly. 

“Slowly?” Kara was worried about going too fast. Particularly with her secrets. 

“Slowly.” Lena agreed. 

“Our next date, I will have to ensure I avoid nuts.” Kara joked. 

Lena pulled her in by her collar. 

“Yes you will.” Lena was smiling. Kara was caught by the pretty blue-green of her eyes. She could really just stare into them for hours. 

Lena kissed her again. It was a slow kiss. The touch was savoring. 

They rested their heads against one another for a moment. 

“I'm going to go.” Lena told her softly. “If I don't, I don’t think I'll be able to slow myself down.” 

Kara nodded. She let Lena go.

She watched as Lena turned away. There was an extra sway to her hips. Lena glanced back at Kara as if to make sure she was watching. Kara gulped. 

“I'll call for that second date, Kara.” Lena promised her. 

Kara nursed unholy thoughts of Lena for the rest of the evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Lena was out grabbing coffee and donuts from Noonan’s a few days later with plans to surprise Kara. The two of them had both been quite busy.

Lena wanted to ask Kara on their next date in person. She stepped out of Noonan's just as a commotion filled the street before her. 

An oversized alien bashed cars in front of her, pushing them out of the way. People ran in all directions. Lena didn't even have time to react as the Alien grabbed a parked car and threw it in her direction. 

A red blur filled her vision, then Supergirl stood before her, car caught, easily in her hands. 

Lena couldn't help but feel awe at her timing. 

“Just in the nick of time, Supergirl.” Lena remarked, slyly. 

Supergirl lowered the car, carefully. 

“I was in the neighborhood.” Supergirl glanced over her shoulder. 

“Please get indoors, Lena.” There was something familiar about the way she said Lena’s name. Something about the tone, the inflection. It warmed Lena. 

Lena shook it off. She stepped back into Noonan's. 

She thought about texting Kara but realized the reporter was probably covering Supergirl's fight happening so close to Catco. 

She watched as Supergirl took a blow, wincing as the kryptonian skid against asphalt. 

She could never hate a Super like her brother. She didn't understand him. Supergirl saved people. Supergirl saved her. 

It was hard for her to believe sometimes, but Supergirl did it so easily, so readily. It should have bothered her, she knew it should, but it didn't. 

It was where the Luthors had failed in their attempts to raise her to be exactly like them. She had their ambition, sure, but she didn't have their hate, their jealousy, their mistrust. 

It was a flaw, it was what made her still love Lex, despite knowing he had tried to kill her twice now. It was cruel, but maybe she was couldn't help that seed of hope deep down. 

A seed of hope that sometimes blossomed when she watched Supergirl defend the people. 

The alien was neutralized. Brought to its knees by some quick thinking and manoeuvring of Supergirl's. Lena was impressed. 

She stepped out of the building. 

“I was bringing my-,” Lena hesitated. She and Kara hadn't established what they were quite yet. Supergirl turned to regard her, a question in her eyes. 

“Well. I was bringing Kara something to eat. Would you like a treat, yourself?” Lena offered Supergirl. 

She didn't know why. She just felt a friendly need to take care of National city’s hero. Especially since she took such care of them. 

Supergirl smiled.

“Maybe just one while I wait for Agent Danvers.” Supergirl accepted. 

Lena opened the box of baked goods she held. Supergirl reached out and plucked a cupcake from the box. 

Lena noticed the flavor of cupcake. It was also Kara's favorite. She frowned.

“Did I pick the wrong one?” Supergirl asked. 

Lena shook her head. 

“Oh, no, it's just, Kara's favorite is the one you picked as well.” Lena remarked. 

Supergirl's eyes widened. 

“She sounds like she has great taste then, Kara.” Supergirl told her. 

Lena nodded her agreement. 

Agent Danvers arrived on the scene. Lena excused herself. She didn't hear the exchange between the two sisters as Kara begged Alex to take care of their little problem.

She didn't register the blur of red that hurried to reach Catco before her. Lena took the elevator as Kara flew up the side of Catco and onto the balcony of James’ office. She hushed him as she slipped into a closet within his office and changed quickly. 

As Lena stepped out of the elevator, Kara hurried past an empty assistant's desk. It was lunch, after all. 

Lena found Kara staring down an empty word document when she arrived in the bullpen of Catco.

“Thinking of the next big journalistic tell-all?” Lena teased as she leaned over Kara’s shoulder. Lena set Noonan’s aside. 

Kara turned to her with a dazzling smile.

“Lena!” 

“Hi!” Lena bit her lip. She was just as warm as ever in the presence of Kara Danvers. 

Kara stood to give her a hug. Lena breathed her in. 

“I brought coffee and treats.” Lena pointed to the box labeled Noonan’s. 

Kara grinned. She opened the box and picked out the same flavor Supergirl picked out like Lena had expected her to. 

Kara hummed. 

Lena watched her eat, something bothering her about the way Kara savored the cupcake. It felt like a bad case of deja vu. 

Kara gulped down her coffee. 

“Are you joining in?” She gestured to the box. 

“Actually, I was wondering if we could set up that next date?” Lena would have her share in a moment. 

Kara's eyes lit up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cant wait till I get to the chapters where Lena saves Supergirl. 

Kara was going to be late for her date with Lena. She knew it. She also did not have time to call ahead. 

She fought against yet another of Cadmus’ enhanced humans. They seemed to be getting stronger. She didn't quite understand it. 

This one was mutated. She gripped his fists as he pushed against her. Kara thrust with enough might go push him back and he slammed backwards. 

She really needed to get this over with so she could get to her date with Lena. 

Kara punched downward. Her blow knocked the breath out of her target. Neutralized, she picked him up and began the flight to the DEO. 

Kara rushed to meet Lena. She had called ahead to let her know there had been an emergency and she was late, she was so, so sorry. 

Lena had been so very warm over the phone, Kara felt guilty over her double life. 

She had flown home and quickly changed into the dress she had laid out that morning. 

Lena had asked her to dress nicely. 

They met outside of what looked to be bar/restaurant. Live music could be heard from inside.

Lena was a welcomed sight to Kara. Her dress was a deep, dark blue. The skirt was tight at the waist but flowed around her legs. 

“Do you dance, Kara?” She practically purred Kara's name. Kara shivered, and it was most definitely not from the cold. 

Kara gave a shy nod. 

“It's been a while.” She had learned to dance some on Krypton. She had also danced with James that one time, under the influence of red kryptonite but that had been such a hard memory, she sometimes wanted to forget. 

Lena entwined her fingers with Kara's own. 

“Come.” She pulled Kara to a hostess who seated them. 

“Are you hungry?” Lena asked her. 

“Starving.” Kara admitted. 

The live band played a slow song. People danced on a lowered dance floor that the tables surrounded. 

A waitress came by and took their drink orders. Kara ordered alcohol though she knew it would have no effect. If only because Lena ordered wine herself. 

“What was the emergency?” Lena prodded her after some time.

“Work.” Kara gave Lena a regretful look.

Lena nodded. She squeezed Kara's hand. 

“I think I can understand that, Kara.” Lena meant it. “There may be times when I may find myself held up at the office.”

Kara gave her a grateful smile. 

Lena continued, “I think we can make this work though, if we make time for one another, don't you?” 

“Yes, yes I do, Lena.” Kara's expression was earnest. She really, really wanted whatever this was between herself and Lena. 

They ordered their food. Kara complained about Snapper Carr and Lena shared her latest project. 

Kara practically drooled over her food when it arrived. It looked delicious. It smelled fantastic. 

As Kara took her first bite, she couldn't help the moan that fell past her lips. Lena cleared her throat.

Kara looked up to see that Lena looked a little flustered. 

“I-, I'm so sorry.” Kara was apologetic. 

A foot pressed against her own. Was Lena playing footsies?

“It’s not a problem, Kara.” Lena leaned forward. Her eyes were darkened. Kara gulped.

They ate their meal in tension-filled silence. As they finished, Lena stood and held her hand out to Kara.

“Dance with me?” Her smile was sly. Kara took her hand with a shy smile of her own. 

Lena led her to the dance floor. She took the lead to the lilting tune being played on the dance floor. Kara's nerves calmed as she got lost in Lena's mesmerizing eyes. 

It took her a moment to catch onto the pattern of steps, but with Lena's subtle guidance, the press of her fingers at her back, the way her palm flexed during certain turns, Kara fell into the dance easily. She fell into Lena easily. 

One sang became two, soon three. Kara was pressing closer. She was no longer gazing into Lena's eyes, the fire burning there was burning her from the inside out. 

She laid her head on Lena's shoulder. 

“I could stay like this forever.” she murmured into Lena's shoulder. 

Lena's chuckle was low, warm. 

They stopped at after two more dances. 

As Lena paid for their dinner, Kara watched the people around them. Some were happy, some falsely so, but they were living such normal lives. She almost envied them. Almost.

They left the restaurant in a bit of a daze. Neither ready to end such a good night. 

“Kara.” Lena interrupted her thoughts. 

“I-,” Lena sighed. “I don't want tonight to end but-,”

“Slow.” Kara finished. 

Lena nodded. She bit her lip. 

“Can I kiss you good night?” Kara wondered sweetly. 

Lena closed her eyes. She smiled, nodding. 

Kara stepped in and cupped the back of Lena's neck. She slipped her lips over Lena's. 

Kara frowned as she heard the danger in the distance. She pulled Lena out of the way, not pulling away from their kiss, under the pretense of pulling her into the wall of the restaurant as a shot rang out, missing both of them by several feet. 

Lena hardly noticed how fast Kara had moved or that Kara had pretty much lifted her from the ground as they kissed, she was so focused on the sensation of it. 

Kara pulled back, glad that the street was empty of passersby. All except for one. 

The shooter gaped at the two women. He didn't have time to pull the trigger again as the agent that was supposed to be protecting Lena caught up and disarmed him. 

Lena watched with widened eyes. 

“Agent!” She was displeased. The agent looked to be a little annoyed but more at himself than anything.

Kara eyed him warily. He gave her a guilty look. Kara sighed. She realized he probably had relaxed, knowing Kara was there. 

Lena crossed her arms, ready to tear into the man but Kara silenced her with her lips. 

“It's a hard job.” Kara whispered against Lena's lips. “I'll talk to Alex.”

Lena forgot about the offending agent and pulled Kara to her once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but I have feelings

“Whatever it is you want, mother, I can't help.” Lena growled at her mother. 

She disliked these visits from her mother. Lillian Luthor had been asking for money lately. The sums growing larger and larger. She was working on some project that Lena suspected wasn't legal. 

“Lena, what I'm working on, we’re nearly at a breakthrough, I just need a few more resources.” Her mother's tone was chiding. It grated on Lena's nerves.

“Then why won't you give me details?” Lena turned on her mother. 

She had been reviewing finances when her mother had interrupted her at her office. Her glasses still set on her nose. Her eyes were sharp over the frames. 

“It’s a medical breakthrough.” Her mother didn't elaborate. 

Lena’s frown deepened. 

“I can't help you mother.” She repeated, crossing her arms. 

A knock sounded at the door. Lena called for Kara to enter. 

They had a lunch date set for the day. 

Kara glanced at her mother. She was more awkward than usual.

“Umm, I didn't know you had a visitor, I can come back later?” Kara did her best to hide her apprehension. She knew who Lillian Luthor was now. As head of Cadmus, the woman was dangerous. 

“She was just leaving.” Lena glared at her mother. 

The two women stared one another down, coldly. Lillian turned her attention to Kara with a sneer.

“Who is this?” Lillian snapped at her daughter.

“Kara is my girlfriend. If you would please, we have a lunch date, and I would like to enjoy it in peace.” Lena was clearly not leaving it up for debate. She was dismissing her mother.

Lillian’s jaw worked, tightening as she looked to be about to say something. She seemed to think the better of it and turned away, striding purposefully out of the door. Lena missed Kara watching Lillian with focused intent. She didn't know Kara had heard the entire conversation through the door. 

Leaning back against her desk, Lena allowed an exhausted sigh to fall from her lips. 

“Sometimes I wonder if being a Luthor is worth it.” Lena’s voice was soft, sad. 

Kara stepped up and reached out, squeezing Lena's shoulders.

“I can't exactly say I completely understand what you're going through, but sometimes when I was younger I felt so-, so, different and out of place in the Danvers family bc I was adopted.” Kara tried. 

Lena listened. She liked that they could relate on that.

“But then I have realized, it was okay for me to be different, I carve my own path.” She could hear Kara's smile. 

Lena leaned into Kara, wrapping arms around her waist. 

“I'm really glad you walked into my office that day with Clark Kent.” Lena confessed, quietly. 

Kara stroked her hair. 

“I'm really glad too.” 

Their lunch went off smoothly. Lena told Kara a little more about her background when the Luthors adopted her and Kara, even though Lena could see it pained her, opened up about being adopted by the Danvers. 

Alex was virtually Kara's own Lex without the madness and vendetta against Supers. Lena talked about how he had made her feel less lonely when their parents were so often harsh. 

It felt good to be able to open up about it, and to relate somewhat about their experiences. Soon they were playing with each others hands as they spoke, leaving warmth wherever fingers brushed against skin.

“Lena?” Kara's voice was quiet.

“What are we, exactly?” Kara wanted to know. 

Lena grinned. 

“Well, I was hoping you'd be my girlfriend.” 

Kara's return smile was reply enough. They kissed happily, knowing, that just maybe, they had a chance against the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Kara was getting really tired of battling these Cadmus enhanced bad guys. 

Really tired.

The DEO had discovered that Cadmus was planting the kryptonite around National City. After they had removed all they could find, Cadmus had upped the ante with their increasingly stronger metahumans. 

This latest one could fly. 

Kara had a feeling she now knew why Lillian Luthor wanted her blood. 

She took a hit and crashed into the ground. 

Kara glared up at the metahuman. 

“Oh now that does it.” She growled under her breath. 

She blasted off into the air, in a straight trajectory for her enemy. The guys hadn't gotten her speed, which was a relief. 

She landed a hard hit. 

He went crashing to the ground and Kara landed beside him. She was fuming. 

She didn't notice the sliver of green shard rock he had been hiding in his fist until it was too late. 

Kara was leaning down, ready to grab him when he a sharp pain pierced her side. She gasped at the agony of it. 

She glanced up as she fell to the ground, seeing that they had landed right at the steps of L-Corp. 

The enhanced human stood, triumphant. 

“Cadmus, sends its regards.” He flew away. 

Kara thoughts filled with Alex, J’onn, Clark, James, but most of all, Lena as she lay there, powerless. 

She was going to die, and Lena was floors above her. 

Kara squeezed her eyes shut. 

She could almost hear Lena calling for Supergirl. 

Cool hands touched her face. As Kara opened her eyes, she was met with a welcomed sight. 

“Lena.” She croaked. 

“Supergirl.” Lena looked worried. Kara's throat constricted. She didn't want to die without Lena knowing who she was. 

Lena's eyes fell to somewhere below her ribs. 

“What’s this?” Lena's fingers touched the green shard. Kara gasped in pain.

“Pl-please.” Kara gasped. “Pu-ll i-it.” 

Lena's eyes were filled with remorse. Kara closed her eyes so that she didn't have to see that look in them. 

Kara shuddered and whined with desperate pain as Lena pulled the shard from her flesh. Kara could feel Lena's fingers brushing over her skin, as if almost disbelieving that she could bleed.

Lena threw the shard into a gutter.

Kara didn't realize it, but she had been pulled into Lena's lap. A crowd, the one that had dispersed as Supergirl fought yet another big bad began to form around them. They were quickly dispersed as Agent Danvers and Maggie Sawyer appeared. 

“We need to get her somewhere where she can be treated properly.” Kara heard Alex tell Lena. 

Lena had been examining the vulnerability of Supergirl in that moment. Her heart ached at the realization. It was confusing, the worry she had, the aching relief that this hero might be okay. 

Lena nodded. 

Alex signaled some other agents to come forward. They helped her lift Kara onto a gurney.  
Alex leaned down to whisper to Kara, “We will get you to a sunbed. Everything will be okay.” 

Kara slept. Her dreams filled with Lena.


	11. Chapter 11

Lena was worried. 

She hadn't heard from Kara Danvers in a few days. When she had called, there was no answer. 

When Lena had gone as far as to tracking her at work, James told her Kara had a family emergency out of town. 

She still should have at least called or texted. 

It was 5, 5 whole days before she saw Kara Danvers. 

Kara stood, waiting as she approached L-Corp, head down, worn looking and she looked, guilty.   
Lena passed her in a bit of a fury, ignoring her. Kara followed anyway. 

They stood in the elevator in silence. It was a tense, cold silence, ready to snap the instant anyone tugged at it. 

Lena stepped out and marched away from Kara, into her office. She allowed Kara to follow and whirled on her the minute the door snapped shut. 

“One call, Kara. One call is all I needed.” Lena’s voice was harsh, cool. She had been agonizing during those 5 days. Where was Kara? Was she okay? What was going on? 

Kara dropped her head. 

“I know.” Kara's voice was small. “I'm so, so sorry Lena, but I-,”

Kara hesitated. She was unsure, she didn't want to lie to Lena. Not about her whereabouts after Lena had pretty much involved her own life, the very one Lena had saved. Yet, J’onn’s voice echoed in her head. Lena was still a Luthor. They were still fighting Cadmus, Lex was still trying to kill her. 

Lena was in too much danger for Kara to reveal herself to her. 

It was too much. Too painful.

The lie they had built, they had come up with while she lay in bed the day before would have to be recited, would have to do, until Lena was safe, until they were in a position where Kara could share all of herself with her. It made her ache that she had to do it.

“My adoptive mom got into an accident and I had to go take care of her for a few days.” Kara let the lie fall from her lips. Alex had made her practice with her until she didn't make any of her ‘tells' that could signal that she was lying. It had been very difficult for Kara. 

Lena searched Kara's eyes. She softened and reached out, gripping Kara's arm. 

“Is she at least alright?” She was so sincere, it made Kara ache, the lying did.

Kara nodded, woefully. 

Lena stepped in, and embraced her. It only made Kara feel worse. 

“Just, maybe call or text, send an email, next time, please?” Lena's voice was tinged with the heartache she had been carrying for days. She had been so worried.

Kara nodded into her shoulder. Lena could feel tears dripping into her shoulder. 

She didn't know that it was more out of guilt, rather than worry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I give me death.  
> Anyways i hope everyone had a nice thanksgiving. Mine was lovely. 
> 
> I am thankful to you readers. You make writing worth it.

They were learning to be ahead of Lex now. 

The DEO had started keeping surveillance on him after his attack on Lena as she was on a date with Kara. They had the realization that he might soon realize who Kara was before Lena did. 

He was somehow bribing guards to get information and hits out to his people on the outside. The DEO would get a replacement only for the replacement to be corrupted within days. He was so convincing. 

It was like his superpower, only he had none. 

Kara sped past cars, knowing her target. The agent set to watch Lena would not be fast enough. 

She was in the middle of addressing a crowd, revealing some new marketing strategy and a product. Kara should have been there in a reporting capacity, but would have to be there in a much bigger manner.

Especially as several of Lex’s paid men converged on the area. 

He was going all in, 6 hitmen, planted in multiple places, and 4 more in the crowd. Kara was truly, tired of him. 

He was going to be put in no contact solitary. 

“We at L-Corp hope to usher in a future-,” Kara was truly sorry to interrupt what she knew was probably an awe-inspiring speech as several red laser points focused on Lena Luthor. Lena was lifted, breathlessly into the air, as Kara tucked her into herself and pulled her up and away from the first of the shots. 

Kara ignored the screaming and rushing crowd as she removed Lena from the danger. The DEO had designated a place to bring her. Kara flew her to a ring of agents which included Alex. 

“I'm sorry.” Kara told her, meaningfully. 

Rather than being angry, Lena gazed at her, thoughtfully. 

“Just do what you have to, Supergirl.” She told her. 

Kara nodded her acceptance and was up and away to take care of Lex’s men. 

It took hours and Kara had rounded up all but one. 

She wanted to scream. She wanted to go to Lex’s cell and pound him into mush for trying to kill his own sister. She wanted to rip him apart. 

She really wanted to wrap herself around Lena and protect her forever. 

She couldn't. Right now, Lena needed her to be Supergirl, even if Lena didn't know she was Supergirl so that she could find all of Lex’s stupid hitmen and put them away and then perhaps make sure Lex never saw another human being for the rest of his existence. 

“Supergirl, come in.” Alex called her over her earpiece.

“Alex.” Kara answered quickly.

“I don't know how, but the last one slipped our defenses, he's got Lena.” Alex told her. 

Kara's heart jumped into her throat. She didn't think and simply moved faster than ever before, her mind only on Lena. 

Using her enhanced senses to zero in, Kara found her target. She was on them before he could react, ripping gun away from her Lena’s head. 

She felt fingers break under her grip. A fragile human body slapped like a child's doll, no longer awake into a wall. She turned to Lena, who slumped to the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Kara reached down, pulling Lena into her arms. 

She felt Lena tense, then Lena relaxed, allowing herself to be wrapped up in Supergirl's protective embrace. 

“Why are you protecting me?” Lena’s voice wavered. 

“I'm a Luthor.” 

Kara pulled back, surprised. 

“That never mattered to me, Lena.” She hadn't meant to say it with such genuine feeling, or to say Lena in such a familiar way, but it was there, all of that meaning, that desire she knew as Kara Danvers was there beneath the words. 

She was surprised by the lips that pressed against her own. Then she was leaning into them, hungrily. She needed Lena to understand.  
Lena gasped pulling away.

“I-I’m so sorry.” Lena expression was one of shock.

“I-, my girlfriend. Kara-,” Lena stepped out of Supergirl's arms. 

Kara dropped her head. Of course, Lena thought they were separate people. She still didn't know. 

Kara hadn't told her. Guilt washed over her. She felt worse than she already had for lying to her. 

“Lena, I-” Kara didn't get to finish as DEO agents rushed into the room. 

“Supergirl!” Alex called to her. 

Kara didn't get to talk to Lena while the DEO agents debriefed both of them. 

Later that night, Lena called her as as she lay down to sleep. 

“Kara, can we talk?” Lena had wanted to know. 

Kara, confused, wondered, “What about?” 

“Open up?” 

Still confused, Kara left her room and opened up her apartment door. Lena stood there, in her doorway. 

Lena was tired, but also, she looked worried.

“I don't know why I did it.” Lena began. 

Kara frowned at her, then realized what it was. She didn't say anything, too nervous that she might spill her secret right then and there.

“She had saved me again, and I don't know, I was so scared and she made me feel so safe. I guess, I guess I just needed a little more?” Lena seemed to be thinking out loud as she ranted. She had entered Kara's apartment, ranting. Kara took her jacket.

“I, I kissed her, Kara.” Lena turned on her abruptly. Kara stopped in her tracks. 

She pretended she didn't know, but she knew. 

“Kara?” Lena waved her hand in front of Kara's face. 

Kara nodded.

“I'm just, umm, who?” Kara pretended. 

“Supergirl.” 

“Oh.” Kara feigned surprise. 

Lena stepped in, worry written all over her face. She wrapped her fingers around Kara's biceps which still astounded her. 

“I understand if you are upset.” Lena searched her face. 

Kara shook her head.

“Lena, she, well, she is Supergirl, she did just save your life.” Kara took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with her girlfriend about her alter ego. 

“I mean, it’s kind of a swoon-worthy thing to do, I guess, right?” Kara bit her lip. She looked up at Lena through her lashes. 

Lena frowned at her but then she smiled and laughed, slapping her arm. 

“I was not swooning!” Lena was offended.

“I guess I would swoon a little too.” Kara was trying an attempt to lighten the moment. She didn't want Lena to feel guilty. Not when she had technically kissed the same person. 

Lena looked thoughtful for a moment. 

“That's probably what it was.” 

Lena smiled at her. 

She embraced Kara. Lena breathed her in. The scent was terribly familiar. 

Kara didn't realize that as she wrapped her arms around Lena, that Lena was coming to the deep realization that there was a reason Kara wasn't mad at her. 

As Lena turned her head up for a kiss, Kara also didn't know, it was to confirm what Lena already suspected: Kara Danvers and Supergirl kissed the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry but Im not sorry bc the good relationships are sometimes rocky okay?

Lena understood things so much better now. 

Kara's random absences. Her “ emergency phone calls” from Alex, having to leave in a hurry because of those calls, that 5 days she was missing, oh, Lena ached at that realization. 

Kara had been hurt, she had been stabbed with that strange green shard, she was Supergirl and Supergirl was supposed to be impenetrable and she had been hurt. 

Those days she had been gone, Lena realized, she must have been recovering. It was an awful thought. She should have been angry, but every time she remembered Kara as Supergirl, lying in her arms, someone who was superhuman vulnerable, in her arms, she couldn't find her anger. She felt, if anything, a deeper realization that Kara, Supergirl was just as vulnerable. 

She was not as invincible as she made herself seem. 

She remembered the feel of those strong, protective arms as they carried her, as they wrapped around her. She knew she was safe with her, Kara was always trying to protect her as Supergirl. Kara as Kara Danvers was always trying to make her feel safe.

It should have been terrifying but instead, Lena found it hard to breathe, thinking of the lengths Kara was going to in order to protect her. 

She just wanted to Kara to open up both side of herself to her. She needed it. 

Did Kara not trust her? 

Or was it something else?

Lex was still trying to kill her, she couldn't be sure, but Lena thought her mother was up to something. Maybe it wasn't herself Kara didn't trust but the people around her she didn't trust. 

That's what bothered her. Lena would never tell them, but if they somehow found out, they would use Lena against Kara or they would get to Kara when she was off guard, when she was Lena. 

Lena suddenly came to a horrible and harsh realization, one that made her heart ache and her feel sick to her stomach. 

That strange green shard wasn't Kara's only weakness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know, I hate me too, but just remember, I love happy endings 
> 
> Its the journey that matters

Kara didn't understand what was happening. 

It had been a few weeks since Lena came to her apartment to confess to kissing Supergirl. It had left Kara feeling guilty and distracted for days. 

Lena had acted so strangely after their kiss, she left the apartment, something about forgetting an appointment early in the morning. 

Lena had been distancing herself. She was too busy for their lunches. She didn't have time for calls. She was too tired for dates. 

Kara had flown by Lena's office as she finished up a mission and seen Lena still working, or sometimes Lena would simply stare out of the window. Lena would quickly turn away the minute Supergirl flew by. Was Lena still feeling guilty?

She needed to fix this. 

One night, as she flew by, she spotted Lena at her office balcony. Lena was turning away but it was too late, Kara had seen her. 

She landed softly behind Lena.

“Awfully late to still be working, Lena.” Kara remarked slowly. 

Lena's shoulders were tensed. Kara longed to reach out, to reassure her, but she was Supergirl right now. She couldn't do that to Lena. 

“Some of us don't have super speed to get us through paperwork, Supergirl.” Lena's voice was smooth, cold. It bothered Kara. 

Kara stepped around Lena. She viewed the woman's stiff posture with concern. 

“Lena?”

Lena held her chin up. Her eyes were cool.

“Is there, something wrong?” Kara longed to reach out. To pull Lena's crossed arms apart, and wrap her up in her arms. 

“We can't keep doing this, Kara.” 

Kara's blood ran cold. She knew?

“Wh-what?” Her voice shook. In this moment, she wasn't Supergirl, she was Kara Danvers. 

“I know.” Lena bit the words out. Kara shook at the way she spoke her name. This was not how she wanted her to find out. 

“I don't, I don't know what you-?” Kara trembled.   
Lena stepped forward. Her gaze was steady. Her eyes were hard. 

“Supergirl.” Lena closed her eyes, pain flashed across her expression. 

“Stop saving me.” Lena's voice cracked. 

“I need you to stop saving me.” It was a plea, broken, and filled with all the hurt created by holding the name of Luthor. 

Kara shook her head as she stepped back. 

“I can't do that, Lena.” She meant it. Her world was bleak without Lena. 

Lena pushed forward.

“I can't be your weakness Kara.” Lena broke at those words. She was crying in earnest. Kara reached out, but Lena held her hand out. She rejected Kara's comfort. It hurt. 

“You were never my weakness.” Kara tried to make her understand, but Lena wouldn't look at her now. 

“I can't do this anymore.” 

Kara's heart shattered at hearing the words. She closed her eyes, now Lena was her weakness, if only she was weak without her. 

“Don't do this.” Kara heard the words fall from her lips. 

“Please just go.” Lena spoke softly, as if she could barely get the words out. 

“It's over.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heart pain

Lena threw herself into her work after breaking it off with Kara. Her office hours lengthened until some nights she fell asleep on the couch. She would have to hurry home for a quick change and shower and to redo her makeup before the hustle and bustle of a day in the office started.

She began moving outfits into her office closet and keeping toiletries on hand for those nights. 

At lunch, she found herself longing for Kara’s presence. She caught herself waiting for the blonde to poke her head into her office, arms full of takeout, or ready to walk down to a local place to eat. 

She resisted sending Jess down to buy something that might remind her of those lunches with Kara. 

There was silence in the days following her breakup. It was an eery silence. 

She would sometimes glance over her shoulder and catch a peak of the agent covertly following her, keeping an eye on her. Did they report back to Supergirl? Did they tell Kara she was fine? Unharmed? That she didn't need her saving?

She watched news reports of Kara, Supergirl battling Aliens, humans with Cadmus enhanced abilities and humans with alien technology with increasing fear. 

Supergirl looked more and more tired in each battle. She looked distracted, bothered, even if she brought one down, and her face held a mask of that strong, pride she wore while in costume, Lena could still see her Kara underneath.

Her Kara, who was sad and aching. Lena had to get away from it all. 

Announcing a short return to metropolis to oversee the dismantling of some of her brother's old holdings there, Lena scheduled a trip to be away for a few weeks. 

Superman was in Metropolis, so when Agent Danvers approached her about taking a trip when her life was in danger, Lena replied wryly, “I am sure Metropolis’ own Super can handle it.” 

Agent Danvers told her they would send two agents with her for security. Lena didn't argue. 

What Lena didn't tell anyone, including Agent Danvers is that she suspected something was going on in Metropolis involving a series of secret labs she had begun shutting down. She had been following up on her suspicions towards her mother and found that her own mother was taking trips back and forth between Metropolis and National City. 

Lena wanted to believe the trips were to their old estate, but when she checked up on things, she learned quickly, that her mother was up to something. Her mother hardly spent time in the old mansion. She was spending long hours somewhere in Metropolis and when learned the labs hadn't been shut down because someone else overrode her, she began to suspect she knew who was doing the overriding. 

She needed to figure out what her mother was doing and fast. If anything, to ensure she didn't hurt her campaigns to fix the family name. 

As Lena sat in her car, waiting for the all clear that her private plane was safe from Agent Danvers, she swore she saw a flash of red and blue. She didn't see anyone as she turned to try to catch sight of the only person she knew would wear those colors. She sighed, clenching her purse. 

A knock at her window broke her from her thoughts.

She opened her door to Agent Danvers, whose expression was carefully blank, “It’s all clear.”

“Thank you.” Lena's interactions with Agent Danvers had been strained for the last few weeks. She knew the woman was unhappy with her for Kara. 

“Lena.” Lena glanced back at Agent Danvers.

“Be safe.” Lena realized she meant it. Even if she had broken Kara's heart, maybe Agent Danvers didn't hate her for it. Did she understand why?

Lena entered her plane and left National City, in the hopes that she could do more in Metropolis and maybe, just maybe Supergirl could forget about her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best good deeds are the ones nobody knows about.

The day after Lena broke it off, Alex found Kara in her apartment. 

Her hair was a mess. She looked like she hadn't slept and she looked like, well, crap.

“Have you been crying?” Alex blurted. She reached out to pull her sister into a hug. 

Kara pushed her away. She didn't want comfort. She wanted, she didn't dare think of who she wanted.

Her heart ached. 

Kara sighed and pattered over to her couch and flopped onto it, hugging a pillow.

“Lena broke up with me.” Her voice cracked. Tears filled her eyes.

“Is that why you called into work?” Alex had received a message from James, wondering if Kara was okay. Kara rarely called in and then it was usually DEO-related. It was why Alex was here now.

“She,” Kara hesitated. She didn't want Alex to freak out.

“She knew.” Kara was sitting up now, Alex sat beside her, arms wrapping around her sister. Kara sighed into the embrace. 

“She knew?” Alex prodded. 

“I don't know, Alex. She kissed me as Supergirl, then she came here, panicked, and I was feeling so guilty for lying I forgave her immediately, and she kissed me, and somehow, she just knew.” Kara sighed. She had been thinking for hours about how Lena could have possibly known, how Lena could have put the pieces together. 

“She told me, she didn't want to be my weakness.” Kara's voice was soft and broken with each word. Alex tightened her hug. 

“What did she mean?” Alex was puzzled. 

“I don't know Alex.” Kara sniffled. “I just know, I feel weak without her, and it's only been a day.”

Alex sighed. She knew what that meant. “Sounds like you're in love sis.”

Kara choked. 

“She doesn't want me saving her anymore.” Kara hurt at the thought. Who could protect Lena better than Supergirl? 

“Well, she might be right?” Alex offered. 

Kara pulled away. She frowned at Alex.

“Look, I'm just saying, with Lex after her and Cadmus after you, who knows, what if one of them puts two-and-two together and realizes that Kara, Lena's girlfriend, and Supergirl are the same person and that's why you're always saving her?” Alex had been thinking about it as a possible danger after seeing newsfeeds of Lena holding Supergirl after she pulled the kryptonite from her body. 

Lena and Kara had been so wrapped up in one another, they hadn't noticed people taking note, the media wondering who Lena's new girlfriend was or newsfeeds wondering why a Luthor would care what would happen to Supergirl. 

“She may be trying to save you.” Alex smiled at her sister. Kara's face was surprised. She hadn't thought of that. 

It didn't stop the ache she felt. 

“I still want her Alex.” Kara whispered. 

“Yeah, maybe when this thing with Lex and Cadmus is over with, you both can try again?” Alex tried. Kara thought about it.

“There will always be danger for a Luthor.” She sighed. “And I will always be Supergirl.”

Fighting Aliens, Cadmus, and everything in between just didn't feel worth it anymore. She now understood Kal. He loved Lois. Kara hadn't understood before why he would be with a human, but as she grew older she began to understand. Now that she had her time with Lena, she felt more connected, like she had someone worth fighting for. A more personal reason. 

It made her feel like she belonged, filling that well of loneliness she had been living with for so long. 

Sure, she had her family, her friends, they were great, they loved her, but they just didn't understand her like Lena did. It was different. 

Kara took another pounding to the pavement. 

She couldn't let herself be defeated. Even if Lena didn't want to be with her anymore, she could still make sure she didn't fail. She needed to protect people. 

She shook it off. 

Kara dragged her latest enemy, another of Cadmus’ enhanced humans into the compound. This one had her heat vision and could fly as well as packing a mean punch.

They were getting closer. 

“That took longer than it should have, Supergirl.” J’onn reprimanded her. Kara sighed. She was tired and not really in the mood. 

“Hey, we have other business to talk about, don't we?” Alex broke the stare off Kara and J’onn had engaged in. 

Kara turned to her sister.

“Lena Luthor is taking a trip to Metropolis.” Kara opened her mouth to speak.

Alex shook her head.

“We’ve already spoken.” Alex continued. “Two agents are being sent with her.”

Kara crossed her arms. 

“We need someone to check her plane before she boards it. Thoroughly.” Alex gave her a meaningful look.

Kara understood.

“She doesn't want me around.”

Alex shrugged. “I figure you fly in, x-ray it really fast and fly out before she even knows you're there.” 

Kara quickly agreed. Lena didn't have to know.

Kara sighted Lena's car as she was flying into check her plane. She made to steer clear of any place where Lena might see here, staying on the far side of the plane. 

She didn't want Lena to get mad at her. 

Kara checked the plane. She sped in, entering the back of it to grab the lovely little package she had sighted, hidden beneath a back end storage compartment. 

Kara zoomed away to drop the bomb off in a secluded area where it promptly exploded. 

“Supergirl? Come in Supergirl!” she heard Alex call into her earpiece.

“Danvers.” Kara answered. She picked up what pieces of the package she could find to bring back to the DEO to examine. 

“I heard an explosion.” 

“Just a bomb.” Kara held a melted chip in her hand. 

“Should we alert Miss Luthor?” Kara's heart twinged at the name.

“No. It's been taken care of.” Kara told her sister. “Tell her to have a safe trip.”

With that, Kara flew away, Lena didn't have to know that Kara had saved her yet again.


	17. Chapter 17

Tracking what her mother had been up to in Metropolis took time. Her mother was no idiot, she kept up appearances, going to galas, meeting with important business people, and attending opening ceremonies.

The first two labs Lena chose to look into were empty, clear of all equipment and people, but Lena had an inkling suspicion that there was more than met her eye. 

Utilities were still operational in those places as if they had only just been cleared out. Lena suspected that her presence was the reason why, as she had also called ahead to check into each one. 

She didn't announce to anyone, not her assistant, or any of the building managers of the other labs after that if she would be visiting. 

She wanted to see if she got different results. 

Her breakthrough came as she made a midnight check in to one such lab. She had driven herself, ensuring that the agents that usually tailed her kept close. She didn't want to be caught at a disadvantage. 

Lena was barred from entry as she tried to enter the lab. The entry was tucked in an alleyway, the door looked like a plain metal backdoor to perhaps one of the storefronts that was located around the corner. Lena knew better, the door opened to stairs that led down into a basement level, then an elevator that led to the labs. 

The lock had been changed. Someone was trying to keep her out. 

Lena didn't like it at all. She sneaked a look over her shoulder to see if the agent was close. They were lounging nearby, leaning against a wall, attempting to look casual while watching her from the corner of their eye. 

Lena strode up to him, determined. He was looking around, as if trying to find an escape but too late. 

“I know you're one of the agents assigned to ‘protect' me.” Lena informed him. He didn't deny it, he waited. 

Lena glanced over her shoulder at the door behind her.

“I don’t suppose in whatever training they give you, you learned how to pick locks?” 

Lena led the way into the building, the agent with her, gun drawn. 

“Is that necessary?” Lena looked at him with disapproval. 

“A precaution, Miss Luthor.”

Lena only shook her head and stepped down darkened steps.

It was only as they stepped into the elevator that she realized her mistake. A camera watched them from the corner. 

“I should have known you would realize something was up sooner or later.” It was her mother's cold voice coming from over an announcement system within the elevator as it went down. 

Lena balled her hands into fists. 

“Mother.” She gritted out. 

“You were a little too cozy with that Supergirl in the news lately.” There was her mother's signature disapproval, her disappointed tone. 

“That doesn't mean anything.” Lena kept her voice cool, indifferent. 

“If it didn't, then why do you still have her protection?” Her mother taunted. 

“She isn't here.” Lena glanced at the agent beside her. Her mother was half right. If he wanted to, the agent beside her could call in Supergirl at any moment. 

Lena was still, in a way, leaning on her for support. 

“Put your weapon away and turn off your communicator.” Lena didn't mean to sound as harsh as she did, but she needed her mother to understand, she was here on her own terms. 

“The signal has been jammed since we entered.” He holstered his weapon as he pulled his communicator out and pocketed it. 

“Pointless anyway.”

The elevator dinged to signal their arrival at the basement labs. Lena took a deep breath as she stepped out. 

Her mother stood, waiting with whom Lena only assumed to be a group of henchmen. They grabbed for her agent follower.

Lena opened her mouth to protest, only for her mother to hold a hand up, silencing her. 

“Now, Lena, what is it you want to know?”


	18. Chapter 18

The DEO was abuzz as Kara entered. Alex had been called in on an emergency. It wasn't until later, when Kara needed something to do to get her mind off of Lena that she decided to go into the DEO.

“What's going on?” Kara found J’onn and Alex in a hushed conversation. Kara tried not to listen, but had still managed to catch ‘missing agent’ in the conversation. 

Alex jumped then looked away, guiltily. 

“Just a small matter, nothing huge.” 

Kara frowned at the way her sister wouldn't look at her. J’onn nudged Alex, giving her a look. 

Alex and J’onn threw one another different expressions, from exasperated to frustrated, attempting to communicate silently. Kara would have found it amusing but it was clear Alex was trying not to tell her something.

“One of our agents went missing in Metropolis. He was following Lena late one night when his comms were being jammed and not only have we not been able to reach him, but the other agent we assigned to Lena hasn't been able to confirm his location.” Alex told Kara. 

“How long ago was this?” Kara wondered. 

“3 days.” 

“And you're only telling me now?” Kara was hurt. Lena could be in danger. What if whoever was trying to get to her used the agent to do it? Or what if they interrogated them for information on the DEO?

Alex hesitated. She was holding something else back.

“What is it, Alex?” Kara needed to know why they had waited.

“Lena has been seen entering and exiting some of Lex’s old secret labs. Most are empty, except she's begun repeatedly visiting one of them, according to our agent in the field.” Kara narrowed her eyes at Alex. 

“Say it, Alex.” Kara demanded.

Alex hesitated.

“We think Lena has discovered the location of her mother's labs with Cadmus.” J’onn finished. 

Kara clenched her teeth. 

“J’onn.”

“We think she is working with Cadmus.” Alex finally said it. Kara knew that's why they were hesitating, why they had held back the information of the missing agent. 

Kara regarded them, angrily. 

“I don't believe that.” She declared fiercely.

“Then how do you explain our agent going missing one night while posted to her and her entries into Lex’s old labs?” J’onn prodded her. 

Kara crossed her arms. She thought for a moment. She knew Lena. She believed in Lena. While Lillian was cold, Lena was warm. Lena's mother hated aliens. Lena didn’t show that same hate. 

Lena had broken it off with her to protect her. 

Kara had overheard Lena with her mother. They were at odds. Lena hadn't wanted to help her with whatever her mother wanted help with. 

Had Lena finally realized what she was up to? 

“I think Lena is probably trying to stop her mother.” Kara finally made her decision. She believed in Lena. She wasn't going to falter. 

J’onn gave her an incredulous look. 

“If you are really willing to bet your life on that.”

“I am.”

“And your sister's?” 

Kara gave him a look of surprise. 

“I'm going in to rescue our agent.” Alex told her. 

“Alex, no!” Kara knew just how dangerous Lillian Luthor could be.

“If we can really trust Lena, Kara, then maybe she can be the key to making sure this works out successfully.” Alex tried to be reassuring. 

Kara hesitated. Cadmus, Lillian, she was willing to go great lengths for her hate against aliens. What if she hurt Alex in the process?

“Kara, Lena asked you not to save her again.” Alex reminded her. 

Kara released a long breath. 

“She asked me, she didn't say I couldn't send someone else.” Kara knew just who to call in Metropolis to help her sister out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on You Saved Me:
> 
> Who does Kara Danvers get to help Alex infiltrate the Cadmus facility?
> 
> What has Lena been doing with her mother and Cadmus?
> 
> When faced with her brother's greatest foe, and the woman she loves sister, what will Lena do? Will she help them escape the prison Cadmus sets them in?


	19. Chapter 19

Since discovering her mother's activities in the labs, Lena had been left with an ultimatum by her mother: join them or be left with nothing. 

Lena wasn't too sure what her mother meant by “be left with nothing”. She already felt like she had nothing lately. Without Kara, Supergirl around, a kind of loneliness had wrapped itself around her. 

If she was honest with herself, her pursuit of her suspicions about her mother's secret activities had been in relation to Kara. It had not only been in order to distract herself, but also to confirm a sneaking thought, one that had been sitting at the back of her mind for a while. That her mother was every bit as involved in this mess surrounding her and Supergirl as Lex was. 

Now that she knew, she didn't know her next step. Her mother was threatening her. The only way her mother could truly take everything would be to take Kara, to take Supergirl from her. L-Corp was a painful reminder of where she came from but Kara, she made it worth it. 

Her mother knew about Supergirl. She knew that much from the conversation in the elevator. She didn't know if her mother knew about who Kara was.

Her mother had then allowed her limited access to the labs, she was trying to lure Lena in. Trying to get her to see that the work Cadmus was involved in was for a greater cause. 

Lena could only see madness. They were experimenting on people. Their fear was allowing them to take steps beyond moral medical science. 

Her mother told her those involved were volunteers, but as Lena looked into the eyes of some, she saw an emptiness. They were hollow inside. It chilled her to the bone. 

Her mother also had not released the agent that had entered with Lena. Lena kept entreating her mother to do so, but she wouldn't, telling Lena, “He will give up the location of this lab and all that he knows.”

Lena had to make a decision and she needed to make one soon. 

Lena picked up the phone.

“Mother, I’ve made my decision.”


	20. Chapter 20

Kara paced the DEO back and forth. 

Alex was infiltrating the lab Lena had been known to frequent, her backup on hand should they take too long to return to the surface. 

They were taking too long now. 

Lena had exited and been gone for some time when Alex entered. The DEO had planted a camera on a corner outside of the jamming range of the lab’s entrance, so Kara was able to catch a glimpse of her. Kara must have gone over her expression a thousand times in her head.

Lena looked tired, the bags under her eyes couldn't be hidden beneath that cool expression she always wore. Worry lines pulled at her mouth despite her attempts to look calm. 

It made Kara ache to be there with her, but Lena asked her to stay away, and Kara was sort of respecting that. Physically. 

There was nothing from Alex. Winn was still trying to work his way around the communication jammers Cadmus was working with but they were ‘quite sophisticated’ and ‘possibly alien’ tech. He struggled to find a loophole he could work with. 

They were in without an ear, without any eyes, and without any knowledge of what was happening. It was too risky. 

“J’onn.” Kara knew she sounded worried.   
“We’re sending him in now.” J’onn confirmed. 

He spoke a codeword. Kara knew what she saw on the camera, her eyes were just fast enough to decipher the red and blue blur that flew by, and recognize it as her cousin, Kal. Everyone else sat in silence, then they murmured, wondering if anything was happening. 

They waited and waited and waited before Kara realized they had waited for far too long and it was much too late. 

Everything had gone wrong with the mission.


	21. Chapter 21

Lena didn't return to Cadmus Labs until a day later. 

Her plan was simple: Get her mother to trust her, learn her mother's plans, interfere where possible without any suspicion being cast on her. 

When she made the call to her mother, her mother asked to see her. She wanted to see for herself, to see her in person, to know that Lena was on their side. 

Lena hated every minute of it, but she played the part of the willing daughter, eager to gain her mother's approval. It made her skin crawl. 

Now she was returning to the labs, to begin work. Her mother wanted her to come in and see a “special project” Cadmus was involved in. 

Lena knew it didn't bode well, if it made her mother sound so happy. 

As the elevator dinged she took a deep breath. It opened to one of her mother’s lackeys waiting. 

“If you'll follow me, Miss Luthor.” He led the way. Lena hid her annoyance at the name. Now more than ever, she hated the name of Luthor. 

She followed as she was led past windows that peaked into labs where scientists worked with chemicals, glowing minerals, and in one, a man lay on a bed, tubes holding glowing liquids nearby. 

She tried to ignore it all. 

She was lead downstairs and down and down. The man led her to a set of doors. He held his hand up to a lock, then looked up into a camera before the doors opened. He beckoned for Lena to follow down a passage. 

The walls were a plethora of glowing colors down the passageway as they went. Lena glanced to her left and right and realized cells, made of reinforced glass and well-locked were located along the passageway. 

There were people inside. People and aliens alike. She hid her discomfort until she came upon a cell with someone inside that she recognized. She tried not to react but she heard fists slam against the glass walls. 

Lena stopped and turned to look at one, Alex Danvers. 

“WE SHOULD HAVE NEVER TRUSTED YOU!” She heard Alex roar through the glass. Alex’s face was twisted in harsh anger. It would have shaken Lena, if Lena believed her. 

Lena kept a cool face as she regarded Alex. She didn't say anything. She wouldn't. 

“Miss Luthor?” Her mother's lackey caught her attention. 

Lena turned away from Alex, she could hear her yelling at her not to turn her back on her, but she it was the only way she would figure how to get Alex out, eventually. She had to keep up her pretense. 

Lena followed her mother's lackey further in, when she saw him. 

His cell was walled in green. He was shackled with that same green rock Kara had once been pierced with. 

He looked weak, kneeling in his blue and red uniform so like hers. He was so unlike her though, in how he regarded Lena.

He managed to straighten himself, to push that ‘S’ out in that self-righteous manner he always did. His eyes, so like Kara's, but devoid of the warmth, the trust and the kindness with which Kara usually showed Lena. 

“Never trust a Luthor.” He said in that self-righteous tone. Lena didn't flinch at it. She knew better. 

She would prove them all wrong.


	22. Chapter 22

There was nothing. 

They heard nothing from Alex. Nothing from Kal El. They never returned from their mission. Lena was spotted leaving the labs. 

Kara saw that same tiredness in her eyes, but now it was followed by calculations, along with deeper worry all etched beneath a mask of calm. She saw Lillian Luthor pass by, smugness written on her cool exterior. 

J’onn forbade her from going in herself. If Cadmus was able to capture Superman, what would stop them from capturing Supergirl? 

It killed Kara inside, knowing Alex might be in there, suffering and alone. It hurt that her cousin had to be under great duress for him to even be captured. 

She couldn't wait this long, she couldn't do it. It was too much. 

She needed to go to Metropolis. She needed to face the Luthors herself. She needed to know why they had her blood. She needed to know what the end goal was and why was Lena involving herself.  
Kara didn't tell J’onn. She left one night after her work with the DEO, unaware that it wasn't them she had to worry about following. 

She flew straight for Metropolis, straight for the location of the labs. At this point, it didn't matter to her if she was caught. Cadmus had her family. They had Lena. She would do what she had to in order to get them out. 

Kara broke the door. Kal hadn't had to break in, Alex and her team had been more subtle. She blazed through, flying down the stairs with great speed, she ignored the elevator, busting through metal. She tried her x-ray vision only to meet lead. 

She was going in blind, but she figured she would try working from the bottom up. That's what bad guys did, right? 

Kara realized she had been foolish when she broke through the doors to the bottom level. As lights blazed green around her, she felt her strength leave her. 

Kara fell to her knees in the doorway as people rushed around her, batons in their hands. 

One held a pair of shackles. 

The shackles were snapped over her wrists as a baton met her temple and everything went dark.


	23. Chapter 23

Lena gazed down at the form in the cell before her. 

She was concentrating on taking deep, calming breaths as she tried not to break her cover. 

Her mother had Kara. 

Supergirl lay knocked out, cold in the cell before her. 

“She made quite the entrance, didn't she?” Her mother remarked in that smug tone of hers. 

Lena tried not to flinch at the smooth coldness of her mother's voice. 

“She did.” She agreed. 

Lena had been working with her mother on her project in the floor above when Supergirl had come flying through this one. 

She looked less like Supergirl, and more like Kara Danvers laid out like she was. The bruising on her temple made Lena long to reach out to her, to soothe the pain she would feel. She couldn't though. Not when she was trying to keep up pretenses. 

“Just when we need more.” She heard her mother say, with approval. 

Lena knew what she meant. Her mother was talking about Kara's blood. Lena knew now about the experiments to create a superhuman. Someone like Superman or Supergirl with their abilities. 

Her mother had come closer and closer each time. 

Lena excused herself to the lab. Little did her mother know, Lena was running a bit of interference of her own within the lab, making tiny alterations to her mother's work, tweaks that would eventually render each subject powerless after a burst of showcasing powers similar to Kara's and Superman's. 

She had only witnessed them injecting someone once. Lena couldn't bear it after that. Her mother's work was cruel madness. 

As Lena worked on tweaking yet more of the chemical her mother would inject into another unwilling subject, Lena began to form a plan to get Kara and her family out of Cadmus hands.


	24. Chapter 24

Kara's head was pounding. 

She groaned as she opened her eyes. Everything was dulled but even still, the green light of her prison was too bright, the floor beneath her, too hard. 

She pushed up on sore muscles and touched her tender temple. She winced at the pain she felt. She knew it to be bruised. Kara didn't bruise, but knowing she had one, that was an interesting thought. 

Her hands were no longer shackled. It seemed her keepers felt they no longer needed them with her in a cell lined with lead and kryptonite. 

“She awakens.” 

Kara closed her eyes at that voice. She knew that cold tone. 

“Lillian Luthor.” She mumbled. She opened her eyes to gaze at the smug woman. 

Lillian smiled cruelly down at her. 

“Amazing how a tiny green rock can take you and Superman down.” Lillian taunted. “My son, Alexander taught me that.” 

Kara didn't respond. If the Luthor was there to gloat, she wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

“It’s perfect, really.” Lillian continued. “Now I have an endless supply of both yours, and Superman's blood to work with.” 

Kara clenched her fists. Her cell opened up. Hands grabbed her and dragged her to stand. A table was rolled into her cell. Hands pulled her onto it, despite Kara's struggles, she was too weak to stop them.   
Kara saw the needle again. 

This time they wouldn't need her to make herself powerless. She already was. 

The needle pressed against her skin, ready to pierce and draw blood when the lights of her cell flickered. 

Kara looked around in confusion. She saw Lillian looking around in alarm. 

The needle snapped as the lights flickered off completely. Kara felt her muscles tighten, she was still slightly weak, but less so than before. She could at least fight like a normal person, maybe a little better. 

Kara headbutted the lab tech nearest her. She clenched her jaw at the still tenderness of her slowly healing temple but she would manage. She leapt off the table to slam a fist into another Cadmus scientist. Kara turned on her next assailants, two Cadmus guards. They came at her, armed with batons lined with kryptonite. Kara avoided the weapons as the grabbed the two men by their heads and knocked them together. 

They slid to the ground. She glanced back to where she saw Lillian Luthor on the opposite side of her cell who had now vanished. 

Kara stepped out of her cell. Others were banging on their own prisons. The entire floor was cast in darkness, only emergency lights lit her way. 

She moved down the passageway beyond her cell until she saw a familiar face: Alex. 

“Alex!” Kara called. 

“Kara!” Alex jumped up from the floor of her cell. She looked tired.

Kara grabbed at the door to the cell. It didn't budge. Kara knew she wasn't strong enough yet to break through. She needed another solution. 

Kara looked around, then remembered the men she had left lying on the ground. She hurried back to them. One of them had a set of keys. Kara picked it up and ran back to Alex’s cell. 

Alex fell into Kara's arms as she was released. They held onto one another as if they had missed one another for years rather than a couple of days. 

“Clark?” Kara asked as she pulled away. 

“They took him away somewhere, hours ago.” Alex looked worried. 

“Kara, how did we escape?” Alex wondered, she was puzzled, confused. 

Kara didn't understand it either. 

“I'm not sure, but maybe we can find out when we find Kal.” Kara told her sister.

“Kara.” Alex reached out for Kara as she turned away. Kara faced her again. 

“Lena is working with Cadmus.” Alex informed her. Kara shook her head. 

“I don't believe that.” Kara refused. She pulled away and turned back towards finding their way out. 

Kara didn't say why, she just knew she had to believe in what she said next, “I have to believe, she's better than that.”


	25. Chapter 25

Lena hurried to find the lab she read one Subject S-2 was located in. Lena didn't know if it was Superman or Supergirl. She had been going through samples her mother wanted her to work with when the Subject indication crossed her lab table. 

The blood work, from what Lena could tell was most definitely pure kryptonian. Her mother wanted her to work with the direct source material. 

After slipping off to shut down the power while her mother was busy, Lena began searching for where she might find Subject S-2. 

Subject S-2 was on the same floor as the prison level. Likely to minimize the chance of escape.

Lena hoped she could do this as she overloaded the power distributer at the bottom-most level of the labs. A ladder was the only way in or out of the electrical level. Lena hurried to climb it as she heard the beginnings of the warning alarms, signalling her success. She jumped out of the scuttle she used to enter and quickly slammed the lid shut, turning the wheel to keep it closed. 

Lena looked around, warily. She hurried down the passageway and to the fire escape. She needed to go one floor up. 

Lena peaked out of the the door as she exited onto the prison level. Scientists and guards alike were scrambling around her, some attempting to handle escaping subjects. 

Lena hurried beyond the chaos to find the lab she needed: PL012. Subject S-2 was scrawled onto a board on the side. A sign hung on the door: NO UNAUTHORIZED ENTRY. 

Lena pushed the door to no avail. It was locked. She heard slams and shouts from inside. Lena could only hope Kara wasn't inside being hurt. 

“Lena?” 

Lena turned away from the door to see Kara, her Kara coming toward her in all her Supergirl glory.

“Kara.” She breathed. Feeling as if her world were coming together again. 

“Stay away!” Kara's sister, Alex Danvers stepped between them. 

Lena glanced at the door beside her. It had gone quiet inside. If Kara was out here, then that meant only one person could be in there. 

“Agent Danvers, I would never hurt her.” Emotion broke through her voice. She hadn't meant for it to, Kara brought that out of her. 

“Then why work with Cadmus?” Alex wondered. 

Lena looked across Alex’s shoulders, right into Kara’s eyes. 

“You know why.” Lena spoke more to Kara than to Alex. 

She saw Kara reach out and pull Alex back. 

“I believe her, Alex.” Kara stepped around her sister. She approached Lena cautiously. 

“Lena.” Kara was quiet. Shy. 

“I told you to stay away.” Lena's voice was a plea. 

“I know.” Kara looked sheepish. 

The door beside them wrenched open. On the other side, with a broken door knob in his hand, stood Superman. 

“We should get out of here.” Kara told the group. 

Kal regarded Lena with distrust. 

“Are you sure?” He looked at Kara meaningfully. 

“I trust her Kal, you should too if you trust me.” Kara wasn't standing for it any longer. She pushed past everyone then stopped, turning to face the group. 

Lena realized why Kara stopped. 

“I’ll lead the way.” 

Lena took the lead, just barely brushing her fingertips against Kara's as she passed her by.


	26. Chapter 26

The debrief they received at the DEO when they returned to National City was a long one. Kara, Alex, and Kal with the help of Lena were able to release the rest of the DEO’s agents. There was no sign of Lillian Luthor. 

They managed to capture some Cadmus scientists and guards as well as a number of their “subjects”. J’onn at Kara's recommendation was going to work with Lena to determine which people subject to the experiments were among those unwilling. 

Perhaps they could be rehabilitated for the better. 

J’onn gave Kara a good talking to about the danger she put herself in, but in the end, Alex convinced him to let up. Kara was punishing herself enough as it was. 

The bruise on Kara's face healed up quickly once she was away from Cadmus.

Kara floated outside of her balcony. She was hesitant. Lena had asked her to stay away before, but now that Lena was working with the DEO, Lena was around more often. 

They exchanged brief glances. Lena would come in after returning with a team of DEO agents which included Alex, boxes of evidence and files in their arms. They would see each other, and give one another a brief smile of reassurance. 

The files held information that would help the DEO track down Lillian Luthor. It would help them track down Jeremiah, who Alex discovered in a file, a picture but no name, labeled Subject J-07. He was set for “conditioning” according to the file. 

“Must I invite you in?” 

Kara snapped herself from her thoughts to find Lena watching her from her balcony. She looked lovely, her hair down, her face free of makeup, she wore only a silk robe. 

Kara floated down, slowly. 

“I wasn't sure if I should.” She admitted softly. 

Lena regarded her for what seemed like forever until finally her expression softened. 

“I should have never told you to stay away.” Lena's voice was thick with emotion. 

Kara stepped forward. 

“I understand why you asked me to, now.” Kara sighed. “You didn't want me to be in danger.” 

“I didn't want to be the reason why you're in danger.” Lena stepped into Kara's space. 

“She's still out there, Kara.” 

Kara heard the slight fear in her voice. 

“I know, Lena.” Despite knowing that, she knew she was willing to risk the danger. 

Lena bit her lip. She looked away from Kara, out into the night. She turned back to Kara.

“I wouldn't have been able to face her without you.” Lena confessed. 

Kara smiled at that. 

“I know.” Kara pulled Lena into herself. “You saved me.” 

They stayed that way until Lena pulled Kara into her penthouse with a quiet, “Stay with me.” 

Kara stayed. She would stay as long as Lena asked her to.


	27. Chapter 27

As Lena watched the sweet face beside her, sleeping so peacefully, she thought about the time that passed between them. 

Her mother was still at large. They discovered Lex was working with Lillian Luthor from behind bars as they went through paperwork and seized control of all of Lillian Luthor’s assets. The DEO barely trusted Lena but they trusted her enough to keep her in the loop with their investigation. 

She was just glad they were willing to let her continue to know about their existence without insisting they were completely something else. 

It was hard for Lena, when she found the communications between Lex and her mother that indicated her mother had been helping him in the attempts on her life. He promised her control over the company should Lena die. There was apparently some legal provisions that would allow it should both she and Lex be indisposed. 

“You should sleep a little more and think a lot less.” Lena heard Kara say though she kept her eyes closed. 

Lena smiled down at the younger woman. 

Lena leaned down to press lips against Kara's own. 

“I love you, Kara Danvers.” She whispered to her. 

Kara smiled, she opened her eyes and Lena was happy to see the dash of green at the center of the that beautiful blue she admired so much. Kara was worth it. She was afraid, she would probably always be a little afraid, but after seeing Kara lying on that cell floor, powerless, Lena knew only one truth: She couldn't live without Kara Danvers. 

She couldn't live without Supergirl. 

Kara leaned up and kissed her, wrapping fingers around the back of her neck. 

“I love you too, Lena.” 

Lena realized then, despite them being who they were, a Luthor and a Super, they could make this work. 

“You saved me.” Lena repeated Kara's words from a few weeks before. They started seeing one another again soon after that night as Kara floated outside of her balcony. Kara began staying over after her patrols, Lena insisting they were both safer if they were together. 

It had been uneasy at first, but then Kara began wooing her in that charming manner. Lena adored how she would grow shy as she pulled Kara into bed. Kara at first had been soft, stumbling, and unsure. 

But as Lena reassured her, as Lena pressed herself against Kara, she purred words that made the kryptonian blush, and pulled Kara's fingers to press between her legs. Kara grew more confident over time until she moved at the slightest of moans, a hitch of Lena's breath, learning quickly what made Lena unwind until there were times when Kara wouldn't let her reach climax until Lena was begging her for release. 

They dated again, going out for coffee, ordering in, Kara surprising her with a rooftop picnic at sunset. 

There were disturbances, of course. Kara would be called away, Lena would watch her fight, worry etched on her face. Her mother and Lex made moves against them, but they were weakened without access to the Luthor wealth and resources. 

Kara smiled at her and Lena knew, she would never take any of it back if this was all that it led to. She pressed lips to Kara's knowing that that they had saved each other, and would continue to do so, no matter the danger they faced in the future.


End file.
